


Short Fics Collection - Slash Edition

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: A collection of drabbles, drabble series, and short fics (under 1,000 words) with slash pairings, set in the Harry Potter universe.





	1. Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Old Enough  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Scorpius  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 470  
>  **Summary:** Pining for a student wasn't healthy...  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for winterstorrm for writing 10k+ words in the 48-hour word war at hd2o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

' _Behaviour unbecoming of a professor._ '  
  
'I'm not his teacher any longer.'  
  
' _You're old enough to be his father._ '  
  
'He's old enough to make his own decisions,' Harry thought to himself, his gaze flicking to the shock of platinum blond hair at the Slytherin table. The nagging voice in the back of his mind was blissfully silent for a moment as he looked at the younger wizard, paying no attention to Minerva's graduation speech to the students.  
  
He'd spent the majority of the past year struggling with his own moral conflict regarding the Malfoy heir, being pulled back and forth between his longing and his guilt. Of age or not, Scorpius had been his student until now; likely the only reason Harry had managed to keep himself from doing something rash in a moment of sheer Gryffindor 'bravery'. Admittedly, he'd caught himself staring just a second too long at the younger wizard from time to time in classes, something which had thankfully only begun after he was of age. But he'd been quick to look away and scold himself internally for it, just the same.  
  
Pining for a student wasn't healthy.  
  
Harry started slightly when Neville stood up beside him, and he quickly took a glance around the Great Hall. He'd been too deep in his musings- and likely staring at Scorpius again- to realize that Minerva had finished her speech, and the former seventh-year students were beginning to make their way into the corridors to celebrate their last night in the castle with their friends. Almost reluctantly, Harry pushed himself away from the table, doing his best to keep from searching out Scorpius in the crowd of students.  
  
“Professor Potter?” Scorpius flashed him a brief and nervous smile when Harry looked at him over his shoulder, the expression setting his heart racing just a little faster. Turning back around toward him, Harry was distinctly aware of the last few students disappearing through the doors of the Great Hall, leaving the two of them alone as the staff entrance door closed behind Minerva.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
'Say something...'  
  
' _Twice his age._ '  
  
'Ask him!'  
  
' _Former student!_ '  
  
“Could I take you for-”  
  
“Would you like to get-”  
  
“-a cup of tea?”  
  
For a moment, the two of them stared at each other in surprised silence before a smile tugged at the edges of both their mouths. The smiles quickly gave way to a short, but hearty and joyful laugh that ended with Harry stepping bravely around the staff table to stand in front of Scorpius. His expression sobered immediately, and it took all the force of his willpower to keep from reaching for the other man.  
  
“You realize I'm old enough to be your father, Scorpius.”  
  
His heart nearly stopped when Scorpius smirked at him. “And I'm old enough to know what I want,  _Professor_.”


	2. Ogden's Finest Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Ogden's Finest Matchmaker  
>  **Pairing(s):** Seamus/Blaise  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 326  
>  **Prompt(s):** sortinghatdrabs - Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnigan, Drinking games  
>  **Summary:** A bottle of Ogden's Finest can be the greatest matchmaker.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This piece won mod's choice for the week, so that's cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Six years ago, this might never have happened. Friendship between their two houses would have been hard enough with the almost mandatory rivalry that thrived between Slytherins and Gryffindors at Hogwarts. Falling into bed with each other would have been committing social and political suicide for Blaise at the time, and Seamus wouldn't have fared too much better.   
  
With the war long behind them now, however, and their jobs at the Ministry putting them in close proximity on a fairly regular basis, it seemed almost the natural progression of things between them. Of course, it helped a great deal that over the course of the Ministry's Christmas gala, Seamus had succeeded in getting himself entirely rat arsed at the bar before Blaise even invited him into the 'secret' drinking game taking place in an unused office down the hall.   
  
Why he'd gone along at all, he couldn't quite remember, other than it had seemed like a fantastic idea at the time. Admittedly, he'd been completely smashed when the other man had asked, but that had only seemed to allow him to bypass what little brain-to-mouth filter he had and make the move he'd been waiting on for well over two months. And, somewhere between the game and the oddly comfortable chat they shared as the others began to leave, Seamus found the courage to say it-   
  
 _"Come home with me?"_  
  
The few seconds of silence that passed as Blaise considered him had dragged on until Seamus was ready to make a hasty retreat through the ballroom on his own. The other man's answer had stopped him halfway out the door, however, and Seamus glanced over his shoulder uncertainly as he asked him to repeat himself.   
  
 _"I said yes, you rat arsed git."_  An unexpected smile turned up the corners of Blaise's mouth as he straightened, stepping up behind Seamus with a smirk that was all confidence and promise.  _"Now, why don't we get out of here?"_


	3. Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Getting Caught  
>  **Pairing(s):** Blaise/Harry  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** "For the hundredth time, Potter, we aren't going to get caught."  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for winterstorrm for writing 5k+ words in the 24-hour word war at hd_writers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Blaise...?"  
  
"For the hundredth time, Potter," Blaise murmured against the curve of Harry's throat, "We aren't going to get caught."  
  
"Y-you're sure?" Harry asked unsteadily, even as he tipped his head to one side to offer Blaise better access to his neck. "I mean-"  
  
Sighing, Blaise leaned up to press his mouth firmly over Harry's, silencing him. The brunet melted into the kiss without further complaint, bringing his arms up to wrap around Blaise's shoulders. His attempt to pull the other wizard closer faltered, though, when someone behind them cleared their throat from the top of the Astronomy Tower stairs.


	4. Hiding Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Hiding Places  
>  **Pairing(s):** Ron/Blaise  
>  **Character(s):** Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 499  
>  **Prompt(s):** sortinghatdrabs - Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini, hiding in a broom closet  
>  **Summary:** Ron needs a place to hide (or maybe not).  
>  **Author's Notes:** This piece got runner up for the week, so that's cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Shite," Ron breathed as he ducked around the nearest corner and found himself in an unfamiliar corridor. The sound of footsteps still behind him set his heart racing faster, and he cast a panicked glance around himself before diving into another intersecting corridor and wrenching open the first door that he came to. "Fucking hell," he hissed, about to slam the door closed when her voice drifted after him.  
  
That annoying, whining, almost nasal sound that set his teeth on edge. Ron shuddered and threw himself into the cramped closet and pulled the door closed as quietly- and firmly- as he could manage. Silencing a grunt when his elbow scraped against the wall, he shuffled farther back into the space, as though afraid she might sense him there if he hovered too near to the door. Expecting for his back to meet stones, he was entirely unprepared to find his foot slipping on the head of a mop.  
  
Ron was fairly certain that he yelled, that time, as he found himself summarily on his arse on the closet floor, beneath a tangle of mops and brooms, and other, less familiar cleaning supplies. The only assumption he could make was that they were Muggle, which seemed logical the more he thought about it, given Filch probably did need something to use when he cleaned the castle. Not that anyone had ever seen him doing more than stalk about with that ruddy cat, but Ron supposed he couldn't just do that all the time.  
  
"Won-won!!" Tensing, Ron stilled what little movements he'd been bothering to make in his attempt to free himself from beneath the mass of wooden sticks. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Please, please please," Ron murmured under his breath, his gaze focused intently on the closet door, waiting for the handle to rattle. Instead, he heard Lavender's voice fade off with the sound of her footsteps as she passed by his hiding spot without even trying the door. With a relieved sigh, he pushed himself to his feet, no longer concerned with the loud clatter that the brooms made as he let them fall onto the floor.  
  
"That was bloody close," he muttered to himself as he pulled open the door and froze, finding himself face-to-face with a rather annoyed looking Blaise Zabini.  
  
"I imagine it was," Blaise drawled. Taking a step forward, Blaise backed Ron into the closet again, ignoring the quiet thud of the door swinging shut again behind them as he pressed Ron against the wall. "That 'girlfriend' of yours is quiet annoying, you know."  
  
"Why do you think I was hiding from her? Won't take no for an answer, that one." Ron settled his hands on Blaise's waist as he leaned in closer, pinning Ron firmly in place.  
  
"Perhaps we should just give her proof that you aren't interested," Blaise suggested as he brought his lips beside Ron's ear and traced its shell with his tongue. "I'm getting rather tired of these closets, after all."


	5. All Dressed Up (And Ready to Go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** All Dressed Up (And Ready to Go)  
>  **Pairing(s):** Charlie/Scorpius  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 100x6  
>  **Warning(s):** crossdressing (lolita), daddy!kink  
>  **Prompt(s):** daisychain_drab round #2  
>  **Summary:** Charlie plans to take Scorpius home to meet his family, but Scorpius is not quite dressed for the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Charlie looked up as Scorpius entered the room, and his eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. A pair of small, white boots gave way to white socks, printed with navy-coloured ribbons, that stopped just above Scorpius's knees. There were a few inches of bare skin before the white lace trim along the bottom hem of his skirt flared around his thighs, and Charlie groaned as he noticed the way the navy-and-white garment clung to his lover's body. His eyes flicked to Scorpius's face, noticing the matching bow, supported by a headband, that was tucked into his hair to complete the look.

* * * * *

"Change. Now," Charlie ordered, standing and crossing the room to Scorpius. "You are not meeting my family dressed like _that_."

Scorpius adopted a pout and looked down at his dress. "Why not? I thought you liked it when I dressed like this?" His words took on a petulant tone as he added, "Don't I look pretty?"

Squeezing his eyes closed, Charlie forced himself to take a few steadying breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Instead, his cock continued to stiffen, restrained by his trousers, as Scorpius closed the last of the distance between them and leaned against his chest.

* * * * *

Growling, Charlie's arms twined around Scorpius's waist as he pulled the younger man flush against him. Scorpius let out an approving hum and tipped his head to the side in invitation when Charlie dipped his head, brushing his lips along Scorpius's jaw.

" _Daddy_ told you to change, Scorpius," he murmured, smirking when Scorpius shivered in his arms. "Are you going to be a good boy and do as you're told?"

"But Daddy-"

"Scorpius," Charlie said sternly, tucking his hand beneath Scorpius's chin when he tried to look away. "If you don't listen, then you know I'll have to punish you."

* * * * *

Scorpius swiped his tongue across his lips at the word, his eyes darkening. "Punish, Daddy?"

Charlie's arms tightened around Scorpius, his breath coming hot against the other man's ear. "Yes, baby, Daddy will punish you if you can't be a good boy for me." Laying a hand on the bare flesh of Scorpius's thigh, Charlie slid it up beneath the hem of his dress, brushing his fingers against Scorpius's unclothed erection and tsking. "Such a naughty boy you are, not wearing your knickers."

"I wanted to surprise you, Daddy," Scorpius whispered. "I thought you might like it... Was I wrong?"

* * * * *

Unable to help himself, Charlie curled his fingers around Scorpius's cock, giving it a few, firm strokes, drawing a gasp from Scorpius's lips. Backing them carefully towards the wall, Charlie pressed Scorpius against it while he continued to tease him, lightening his touch. Scorpius's head tipped back to rest against the wall as his hips bucked upwards into Charlie's hand.

When his eyes fell closed, Charlie took advantage of Scorpius's distraction to slip his wand from a pocket of his trousers and Summon an object from their bedroom.

Scorpius's breath hitched sharply when the ring closed tightly around his cock.

* * * * *

"Daddy," Scorpius whined, his voice hitching up into a whimper when Charlie teased his fingers over the length of Scorpius's cock one last time before withdrawing.

"If you aren't going to change before we leave, then you're going to wear that on your cock until we make it home." When Scorpius frowned at him, Charlie only laughed and leaned in to claim his lips in a brief, but fierce kiss.

"So then, are you changing?" Scorpius hesitated for a moment before he finally shook his head. "Mum isn't going to like this."

"Do you really care?"

Charlie grinned.

"Not really."


	6. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Marking  
>  **Pairing(s):** Tom Riddle/Lucius  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 100x5  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity, dub-con  
>  **Prompt(s):** daisychain_drab round #3  
>  **Summary:** Lucius Malfoy receives his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Your arm, Lucius," Tom Riddle hissed, the middle and final syllables of his name drawing out a beat longer than necessary. Unable to stop himself, Lucius shivered as he stepped forward and broke away from the ranks of cloaked wizards that surrounded their dark Lord.

Riddle's pale and waxy features stood out, as though illuminated from some unseen light, in the darkness of the forest clearing, and as he lowered himself to his knees at the older man's feet, Lucius was able to make out the red tinge to his eyes.

"My Lord," Lucius murmured as he presented his arm.

* * * * *

Searing pain ripped through Lucius as the tip of Riddle's wand pressed against his flesh. Gritting his teeth against it, Lucius sucked in a breath and watched the swirl of magic as it coursed over his forearm to form the mark he'd craved.

Words slipped from the lips of the man standing over him, a soft string of hissing sounds that travelled directly to Lucius's cock, already stirring from the waves of pain that coursed through him beneath his master's spell.

His arm dropped limply to his side when it was finished, and Lucius could only tremble on his knees.

* * * * *

"Leave us," Riddle instructed the others, and once again, the hiss of his voice held the word on his lips just a moment longer than usual.

There was the _crack_ of Apparition all around until the two of them were left alone, and Lucius lifted his head to find those red-tinged eyes watching him with curiosity.

"My Lord?" Lucius whispered, unnerved by how breathless he sounded, even to himself. Riddle's lips peeled back into a grin that sent a thrill through him, and Lucius's gaze flickered downwards for only a moment. Noticing, Riddle laughed above him, a high-pitched, cold sound.

* * * * *

If he had held any fantasy that servicing his master would be an experience with any semblance of pleasure, they were put to rest swiftly. Riddle's pale fingers gripped his hair without any care for the burn in Lucius's scalp as several fine strands of hair were torn up from the root. The rough thrusts of Riddle's hips caused the head of his cock to slam against the back of Lucius's throat just before it would close off his airway for a moment, and, unable to prevent them, tears welled beneath his closed lids as his breathing was repeatedly interrupted.

* * * * *

When it was finished, Lucius crumpled forward onto his forearms with the taste of Riddle's semen bitter on his tongue. He vaguely realised he was spoken to, in the instant before the _crack_ of Apparition signalled the older wizards departure, but the words were unable to break through the ghostly sound of hissed words in an unintelligible tongue that still rang in Lucius's ears.

It was several minutes before Lucius found it in himself to move, only enough to tuck one hand, now filthy with dirt from the ground beneath him, into his robes to close around his half-hard cock.


	7. Howl For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Howl For Me  
>  **Pairing(s):** Draco/Teddy  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 500  
>  **Prompt(s):** sortinghatdrabs - Teddy Lupin and character of choice, the quote: “How I do love to hear the wolves howl!” - Joseph Smith  
>  **Summary:** Draco loves to make the wolf howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Oh, Draco," Teddy groaned. He pressed his head back into the pillow, squeezing his eyes closed as he tossed his head from side to side. Sweat beaded on his forehead while his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him, tangling his fingers in the silky fabric. With a low chuckle, Draco slithered upwards along his body, until they were flush together. Draco's arms tucked themselves between Teddy and the bed, one wrapping around his shoulders while his other hand closed around a fistful of violet hair.  
  
"Fuck," Teddy breathed, arching up against Draco with a shiver. "That's not fair."  
  
"'Fair' is for Hufflepuffs," Draco retorted, smirking at Teddy's half-hearted expression of annoyance. Rolling his hips up to grind against Draco, Teddy brought his hands up to tangle in his shirt, urging him down for a kiss.  
  
Chuckling, Draco allowed himself to be lured in and pressed his lips to Teddy's. "Very subtle," he murmured when they broke the kiss, before leaning in for another.  
  
"Subtlety is for Slytherins," Teddy teased with a grin. Draco stared at him for a brief moment before letting out a sharp laugh and returning the expression with a grin of his own.  
  
Gathering both of Teddy's wrists in one hand, Draco guided them over his head and pinned them in place, settling his other hand on Teddy's bare chest. Teddy shivered again beneath the light touch as Draco traced the muscles of his chest with the tips of his fingers. He closed two fingers around one of Teddy's nipples, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger and then giving it a sharp twist before releasing the hardened nub. Teddy let out another groan as Draco repeated the ministrations on the other nipple, the sound hitching upwards in pitch at the end as his lips pulled into an 'oh'.  
  
"I love it when you howl for me," Draco murmured, giving Teddy an impish grin. Growling, Teddy morphed his face into the muzzle of a wolf, peeling his lips back to bare his teeth. Rather than shrink back, Draco only laughed openly and leaned in to kiss the top of Teddy's furry snout. "That isn't too threatening with me, you know."  
  
Teddy shifted his features back into their proper form and adopted a pout, which only succeeded in drawing another laugh from Draco, much to his annoyance. "Sorry, Ted, but even like that, you're a bit too cute to make me feel bad."  
  
Draco winked as he dipped his head and pressed his mouth to Teddy's. Parting his lips with a soft, inviting hum, Teddy arched up into Draco as their kiss deepened. When Draco pulled away again, he brought his lips down beside Teddy's ear, trailing one hand down over the younger man's chest.  
  
"Now, come on my little wolf," he teased, nipping at the lobe of Teddy's ear. "Let's see how loud I can make you howl."  
  
Teddy's only response was a desperate, needy whimper as Draco's hand closed around the base of his cock.


	8. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Surprise?  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Teddy  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Harry can't keep secrets to save his life, even when it comes to gifts.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for winterstorrm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Harry watched Teddy's lips quirk, and his eyes crinkle with a smile, but there was a note of expectancy to the look he gave the gift, and Harry frowned.  
  
"Why don't you look surprised?"  
  
The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and Harry's cheeks flushed as he looked down at his lap. His embarrassment increased when Teddy laughed and reached out for his arm, showing Harry the ring now resting on his finger.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, you're terrible at keeping secrets."  
  
He leaned in and brushed his lips to Harry's with a smile.  
  
"But I love you anyway."


	9. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Addiction  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Lucius  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It crossed his mind that he should stop altogether...  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for singlemomsummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

It crossed his mind that he should stop altogether – go elsewhere, find a partner  _his own age_ , and be done with it. But the club itself was nearly as addicting as the man he visited there.  
  
And with that tall, hard body pressed against his, it was hard to think much at all beyond, " _Yes!_ ", " _Please..._ ", and " _Harder!_ "  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry shivered as that familiar voice that left his knees weak and his cock aching purred in his ear, and turned, only to find his back pressed against the bar and his lips claimed in a bruising kiss.  
  
 _'Hello, Lucius.'_


	10. A Time and A Place For Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** A Time and A Place For Change  
>  **Pairing(s):** Charlie/Severus  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 497  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity  
>  **Prompt(s):** sortinghatdrabs - Charlie Weasley and author's choice, word List: 1.Tattoo(s) 2.Resolution(s) 3.Champagne 4.Piercing 5. Celebrate or Celebration 6.Moonlight and 7.Magic or Magical  
>  **Summary:** Charlie and Severus encounter each other at the Ministry's New Year's celebration.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This piece won mod's choice for the week, so that's pretty cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“Happy New Year, Severus.” Charlie flashed a smile as he stepped up beside the taller man, offering him a glass of champagne. Black eyes appraised him for a moment before one slender hand reached out to wrap around the glass, fingers brushing Charlie’s for the barest moment.  
  
Charlie watched Severus’ throat work as he swallowed the pale-gold liquid, and his own went dry. Clearing his throat softly, he focused on Severus’ face and found the other man watching him with an unreadable expression glinting in his piercing eyes.  
  
“So... are you setting any resolutions for the year?” he asked, the awkwardness in his tone not going unnoticed, if the way Severus’s lips quirked at one corner was anything to go by.  
  
“I see no point in setting goals purely for the sake of a new year. And a drunken night at a Ministry celebration hardly seems the proper time to decide to change my life.”  
  
Charlie flushed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the magical tattoo on his forearm, bared for view by his sleeves rolled up to the elbows in the warm and overcrowded ballroom, flick its tail. “Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s pretty silly-”  
  
“Charlie.” Startled, Charlie looked up and met Severus’ eyes. “Would you care to step outside with me?”  
  
“Oh...” Charlie nodded, a bit uncertainly. “Sure. If you’d like.” He followed Severus out onto the balcony in silence, stunned by the request.  
  
‘Not that I’m complaining,’ he thought to himself.  
  
Outside, it was cool, with only moonlight and the faint golden glow of the lights shining through the windows to illuminate the balcony. Severus moved straight away to the railing, standing straight as always, rather than leaning against the rails as anyone else would have done. Charlie caught himself smiling as he looked him over and moved closer. He stood beside Severus with their shoulders brushing, breathing in the crisp air and looking out into the garden below for several moments.  
  
Neither spoke until the faint chime of a clock from inside caught his attention. He started to turn to look towards the doors that led into the ballroom, but was stopped halfway through the motion by a hand on his upper arm, and then another reaching to cup his cheek. Before he realized what was happening, Severus’s lips were pressed against his. It lasted only a moment, long enough for Charlie to lean into the kiss to reciprocate, before Severus pulled back with a satisfied look in his eyes.  
  
“I thought Ministry celebrations were not the time to make changes to your life?” Charlie said in a whisper. To his surprise, Severus  _laughed_.  
  
“I said they were not the time to  _decide_  to change your life.” He leaned in closer to Charlie, mouth turned up into a faint smile, and murmured, “I made this decision before tonight. This was simply the first opportunity that arose to enact the change.”


	11. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Early Morning  
>  **Pairing(s):** Neville/Lorcan  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 328  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity  
>  **Summary:** Neville and Lorcan waking up together.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for blossomdreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"You're so beautiful, Lorcan," Neville whispered softly into the early morning light. He lifted a hand to reach over and run his fingers through Lorcan's hair, watching the pale blond strands flash gold in the sunlight streaming through the window.  
  
"Love it when you play in my hair," murmured Lorcan, and Neville smiled. Looking down, he watched as Lorcan's lips pulled into a soft, sleepy smile of his own and his blue eyes blinked open to look at him. Just as quickly, Lorcan's eyes fluttered closed again with a contented hum as Neville's fingers continued moving through his hair.  
  
Leaning in, Neville brushed their lips together with a soft smile. "Good morning. Did I wake you?"  
  
Lorcan shook his head, burrowing himself closer to Neville's chest. Neville's arm tightened around him without hesitation, holding Lorcan close to him as he pressed another kiss to his lips, lingering there for several moments just to feel Lorcan's lips against his own. He felt a hand slide over his chest, moving up until Lorcan had an arm wrapped around his neck, neither of them deepening the kiss or making any move to do more than be close, enjoying the feel of the other against them.  
  
When Neville finally pulled away, Lorcan's eyes opened again, clear and bright blue now that the traces of sleep had cleared. He didn't speak, only smiled at Neville, his eyes shining with the same love and adoration that was reflected in Neville's own. Closing the distance between them again, Neville brought their lips together and poured himself into the kiss as Lorcan did the same.  
  
' _I love you_ ,' Neville thought as his lips moved against Lorcan's to deepen their kiss. The words were left unspoken, but he knew that Lorcan felt them, just as he could feel them being returned with every gentle touch of Lorcan's hands and soft smile aimed his way. One day, he would say them, but until then, there was always  _this_.


	12. Mid Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Mid Afternoon  
>  **Pairing(s):** Neville/Lorcan  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 491  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity  
>  **Summary:** Neville walks in on his bookworm.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This is a direct sequel to the previous piece, Early Morning. Written for blossomdreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Neville tugged his work gloves off his hands as he stepped through the back door into the kitchen. Next went his boots, which he left on the mat beside the door before padding over to the refrigerator. Pulling out a bottle of water, he twisted off the cap while he nudged the fridge door closed, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a long drink of the cold water.  
  
"Lorcan?" he called out, wiping his hand across his brow. The weather outside had been warm and sunny, perfect for gardening except for the heat that became stifling after a while. Shaking his head when he heard no answer from Lorcan, Neville tugged his shirt off over his head and stepped out towards the sitting room, intent on a nice, cold shower to cool down after his time out in the sun.  
  
He stopped a few steps into the sitting room, however, when he saw Lorcan sitting on the sofa. The low table in front of the sofa was covered with opened books and sheets of parchment, with Lorcan leaning over the lot of them, chewing on the end of his quill. Smiling, Neville made his way up behind the sofa and leaned over the back to wrap his arms around Lorcan.  
  
"I hope that's one of your Sugar Quills."  
  
"Neville!" Lorcan leaned back into his embrace and smiled, tipping his head back against Neville's shoulder to look up at him.  
  
"Hello, little bookworm," Neville murmured, nuzzling his nose affectionately against Lorcan's cheek. "Busy with your work?" Lorcan nodded and Neville tightened his arms around him, pulling up just enough to bring their lips together in a soft kiss.  
  
"I could stop, if you want..." Lorcan offered as they broke apart.  
  
Neville shook his head, pressing another kiss to Lorcan's cheek and smiling at him. "Don't let me interfere. I'm a bit dirty from the garden, I'm just going to hop in the shower and then I'll make us a late lunch."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lorcan glanced at the table in front of him and pulled his lower lip between his teeth, worrying it lightly. "I mean, I'm a bit busy, but I could still put it away for now..."  
  
With a soft chuckle, Neville straightened up and kissed Lorcan's hair. "No need for that, Lorcan. You finish your work, I don't mind. I'll make us lunch and sit with you till your work is done."  
  
"But you'll be bored."  
  
"I'll be spending time with you," Neville replied. He flashed a smile at Lorcan, ruffling up his hair and delighting in Lorcan's answering laugh. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we're doing." The look that Lorcan gave him at that was full of adoration, and, unable to help himself, Neville leaned down to kiss him once again before stepping back and waving at his books.  
  
"Back to work, my bookworm. I'll be back out in a bit."


	13. Late Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Late Evening  
>  **Pairing(s):** Neville/Draco  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 459  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity  
>  **Summary:** The end of the day for Neville and Lorcan.  
>  **Author's Notes:** This piece is a direct sequel to the previous two, Early Morning and Mid Afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"This is nice," Lorcan murmured.  
  
Neville looked down and watched as Lorcan nuzzled against him, shuffling closer to his chest and tugging the blanket draped over their legs a bit higher around his waist. Smiling, Neville tightened his arms around him and hugged Lorcan close against his chest. The fire flickering in the fireplace cast a warm glow around the room, chasing away some of the chill of the evening that had settled in and bringing out notes of gold in Lorcan's hair.  
  
He hummed softly in agreement and dipped his head to kiss the top of Lorcan's head. "It is... I love being like this with you, you know?"  
  
Lorcan tipped his head back to look up at Neville with a smile. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Neville agreed with a nod. "Having you wrapped up in my arms like this, just us, with nothing to do but enjoy being together?" He smiled, kissing Lorcan's forehead. "It's perfect, Lor.  _You're_  perfect..."  
  
A flush rose up in Lorcan's cheeks, and Neville raised his hand to caress his cheek with a soft smile. Bright blue eyes gazed up at him, and after a moment, Lorcan shifted to turn and face Neville, cuddling against his chest. Bringing his hand up to card his fingers through Lorcan's hair, Neville smiled, looking into Lorcan's eyes.  
  
"You're so sweet, Nev," Lorcan murmured softly. The flush in his cheeks was slowly deepening, and he looked about to speak for a moment before closing his mouth again and glancing away shyly. "Do... do you want to go to bed?" Lorcan pulled his lower lip between his teeth and plucked at Neville's shirt, giving himself away, and Neville laughed.  
  
"Yes, I think I do. Come on, then, arms around me." Neville tapped Lorcan's arms until they wound around his neck and then stood, holding Lorcan carefully and letting him shift to wrap his legs around his waist before carrying him to the bedroom. Lorcan grinned and buried his face against Neville's neck as they went, murmuring against his skin.  
  
"So hot..."  
  
Neville chuckled, turning his face to kiss Lorcan's cheek. "I know you are."  
  
" _Nev!_ " Lorcan pressed his face closer to Neville's neck and Neville felt him smile despite the shy reaction. Laying Lorcan down on the bed with a grin, Neville pulled back to look at him.  
  
Lorcan looked back up at him, his blond hair splayed across a pillow, cheeks flushed and eyes bright and shining, making Neville feel suddenly breathless. He reached his hand out and trailed his knuckles over Lorcan's cheek with a whispered, "I love you, Lor."  
  
Lorcan broke into a wide grin as Neville climbed up onto the bed, flinging his arms around Neville's neck to pull him close. "I love you, too, Neville."


	14. A Romantic Evening In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** A Romantic Evening In  
>  **Pairing(s):** Neville/Lorcan  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 574  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity  
>  **Summary:** Neville romances his Lorcan.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for blossomdreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"What's all this?" Lorcan asked as he took a look around the table on the small deck behind their house. Two candles sat in the centre, flames flickering and adding to the soft, warm glow cast around the space by the floating lanterns charmed to hover overhead. Neville smiled when he turned to look at him, gesturing Lorcan over to the table and pulling his chair out for him.  
  
"I made you dinner," he answered, and Lorcan laughed, not unkindly.  
  
"You don't cook."  
  
Neville grinned and bent down to brush his lips against Lorcan's. "Which is exactly why there's also takeaway in the kitchen, in case I botched all of this up." Lorcan's second laugh was full of delight, and Neville took his seat across the table from him.  
  
Neither made it more than a few bites before pushing their plates away almost in unison and both of them chuckling as Neville summoned the takeaway from the kitchen. In the end, Lorcan found his way into Neville's lap, snuggled up against his chest with Neville's arm draped around his waist while they both ate, feeding each other bites now and again and sipping at glasses of wine.  
  
With their faces flushed and heads hazy from the wine and candlelight and each other, they made their way together into the house, and tumbled into their bed in a tangle of limbs. Lorcan pulled at Neville's clothes while Neville trailed kisses over every inch of Lorcan's skin within reach. They both drew their wands at once and murmured the spells to undress each other, smiling into their kiss as the length of their bodies pressed together.  
  
Neville's mouth descended on Lorcan's cock, engulfing him in wet heat as Lorcan bucked his hips up and tangled his fingers in Neville's hair. Slick fingers trailed down into his crease, teasing over his hole before sliding into him slow and deep, and his back arched up off the bed, his hips thrusting up again into Neville's waiting mouth. When he moved back, Neville quickly replaced his fingers with the slicked head of his cock, pressing into Lorcan just as slowly as he'd done with his fingers. Lorcan arched beneath him and angled his hips, pressing himself down onto Neville's cock as Neville slid into him, wrapping his legs around his waist to hold him deep inside his body.  
  
Their bodies moved together after that, Neville taking Lorcan with slow, deep strokes inside him and Lorcan's hips rolling up to meet his every movement. Heated kisses pressed against sweat-slicked skin, both of them trailing kisses over the other's neck and jaw, hands roaming over skin to touch every inch of each other. Soft words whispered against skin and into ears mingled with the sounds of heavy breathing and their bodies meeting with each thrust of Neville's hips.  
  
Lorcan's completion came first, his body trembling beneath Neville's as he shuddered through his orgasm, spilling himself between them. Neville followed only a moment later, coming deep inside Lorcan and cradling him in his arms.  
  
"My Lorcan," Neville murmured, resting his cheek on top of Lorcan's head and nuzzling his cheek against his hair. Lorcan pressed close to him, burrowed close and making a soft sound almost like a purr, his hands resting against Neville's chest, one over his heart to feel his heart beat beneath his palm. Leaning in and tilting his face up a little, Lorcan brushed his lips against Neville's jaw.  
  
"My Neville."


	15. Defining Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Defining Family  
>  **Pairing(s):** George/Harry  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 425  
>  **Prompt(s):** adventdrabbles - puppies and babies  
>  **Summary:** George and Harry define their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"You know, Mum's still on me about us having one of our own," George said suddenly. With an eyebrow arched, Harry turned his gaze away from watching Bill's youngest gambolling with their pet crup to look at George. His face was forward, eyes trained on his nephew rather than Harry, and Harry suppressed a frown.

"She _is_ aware we're both men, right? We're not exactly properly _equipped_ for that." He watched George's lips twitch before he let out a laugh and nodded, relaxing at the sound of it. Shuffling closer to him on the garden bench, Harry leaned against his side and smiled as George's arm slipped around his waist. "Did she bring up adoption again, then?"

Harry let out a soft sigh when George nodded, pressing himself closer against his side. "Do you want to?" he asked. The expression on George's face was unreadable when he turned to look at him, and Harry waited him out until he finally shook his head, slowly.

"No..." George paused, took a breath, and released it with a sigh before leaning against the back of the bench as he tightened his arm around Harry's waist. "I like my brothers' kids, yeah, but honestly, one of the best things about being an Uncle is, at the end of the day, I get to _give them back_. Not that I don't love the little buggers, but I couldn't do it, I don't think. Couldn't be a parent myself, and I know it. And I'm okay with that... I suppose I've always sort of worried maybe _you_ might change your mind about it one day, though. You've always wanted a family-"

"And I have one," Harry said firmly. Leaning up, he pressed a light, lingering kiss to George's cheek. "I have your Mum, and your brothers, and Ginny, and all of the kids, but most importantly, I have _you_. _You're_ my family, George, and that's more than good enough for me."

George smiled, then, turning his face towards him to bring their lips together for a brief kiss, tipping his head against the top of Harry's after they separated and Harry's head came to rest against his shoulder.

"Besides," Harry murmured after several moments, his lips twisting with a smile as their crup abandoned his playmate to come to them and rest his head on both their knees. "Freddie is trouble enough, he might as well be our kid."

With a bright, happy laugh, George nodded and reached his free hand out to scratch Freddie behind his ears. "That he is."


	16. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Christmas Morning  
>  **Pairing(s):** Bill/Charlie  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 160  
>  **Summary:** Charlie sneaks into his brother's bed on Christmas morning.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for teas_me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Bill woke when he felt the bed dip behind him. A warm, firm body pressed against his back, and strong, familiar arms wrapped around his waist. With a low hum rumbling in his throat, he let himself press back against his brother's chest, just as Charlie's lips brushed against the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"Bloody tease," he murmured in an affectionate tone, and Charlie hummed. When Bill rolled to face him, and pressed him onto his back, Charlie was grinning, his eyes shining in the darkness of the room, and Bill very nearly laughed. "And eager as always," he added as he dipped his head.

Charlie's response was cut short by a moan as Bill's mouth latched onto his neck, and Bill smirked against his skin before trailing a line of kisses up along his throat.

"Happy Christmas," Charlie managed before Bill crushed their lips together. Bill hummed and smiled against his lips.

Happy Christmas, indeed.


	17. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Eggnog  
>  **Pairing(s):** James/Scorpius  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 250  
>  **Summary:** Someone must have spiked the eggnog...  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for kitty_fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Someone must have spiked the eggnog. James was sure of it.

There was really not other explanation for why Scorpius Malfoy looked so bloody good with fairy lights shining on his hair. Or for why Scorpius seemed to be watching him right back, all night...

 _Of course_ , it was an accident that they happened to stumble under the Magic Mistletoe at the same time on their way out of the Great Hall. James had only pushed a few other students aside in his rush to get upstairs, _not_ because he was thinking about stealing just _one_ kiss to get it out of his system.

And it was all that bloody eggnog's fault, anyway.

There was a pause, when they found themselves trapped under the mistletoe together; during which Scorpius stared into his eyes with a smirk on his face, and James swallowed before licking his lips that suddenly felt too dry.

He wasn't sure which of them moved first, and really, it didn't matter. Because Scorpius' lips were firm and warm against his own, and James sucked in a soft breath when he felt a hand tangle in his hair to pull him closer. His lips parted in invitation, and Scorpius' tongue delved into his mouth to tangle with his own for one brief moment before they separated with flushed cheeks and ragged breathing.

James licked his lips once as he watched Scorpius disappear down the corridor, and hummed softly at the taste that lingered on his tongue.

Bloody eggnog...


End file.
